Contemporary aircraft engines include electric machines, or generator systems, which utilize a running aircraft engine in a generator mode to provide electrical energy to power systems and components on the aircraft. The power generated by the generator can be supplied to a power bus of the aircraft. The power bus, or a set of power buses, can further provide switching operations to selectively enable or disable the delivery of power to particular electrical loads, depending on, for example, available power distribution supply, criticality of electrical load functionality, or aircraft mode of operation, such as take-off, cruise, or ground operations.